digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eighth Child Revealed
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Genki Yoshimura (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takenori Kawada |chief animation director=Tomoko Itou |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio=Toei Animation |airdate=(Ja:) October 31, 1999 (En:) February 5, 2000 |continuity= }} Whilst observing Kari from a distance, Gatomon has time to reminisce about her own past, and, thanks to a close friend, realises why she cannot bring herself to attack Kari. Synopsis is still struggling to approach Kari, and wonders why this could be, thinking back to how she tried to attack her before, but couldn't bring herself to do it and ran off. She thinks about the past, remembering how badly first treated her, even looking at one of the scars she still bore from his punishments on the back of her paw. At that moment, , a good servant and friend to Gatomon, appears, to remind her of a time when she helped him in the desert, a memory she seems to have forgotten. He then suggests that the reason she struggles to attack Kari is because she is her Digimon, making her the eighth chosen Digimon. At that moment, Kari appears on the nearby balcony, and Wizardmon takes this chance to bring the two together. He then gives Kari her Digivice, which he recovered earlier from a bird's nest while luring off when he came snooping, confirming her status as the eighth child. When Tai sees them all outside, his first reaction is to attack, but he realizes his mistake when Gatomon saves Kari from 's Pepper Breath (not meant for Kari of course). Later, Wizardmon and Gatomon set off to pick up Kari's Crest in Myotismon's hideout, and soon run into him. Myotismon realizes the situation, and throws Wizardmon in the nearby river, taking Gatomon as bait to draw out the eighth child. Featured characters '' (13) |c4= * (3) *'' '' (8) * (11) *''Gazimon'' (17) |c5= * (7) * (10) *Bakemon (18) * (19) |c6= *' ' (9) * (20) |c11= *Miko (6) *''Multiple unidentifiable silhouetted Digimon'' }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "You still haven't found it? Oh, great! It's only the future of the world depending on you!" :—'Joe' can't believe that Tai hasn't located his address book. "My whole life, I just keep waiting and searching, but... I never find her." :—'Gatomon' gave her new friend Wizardmon an important clue in the past that would aid them in the future. "I was waiting for the DigiDestined human I belonged with. That's you, Kari! You're the eighth DigiDestined!" :—'Gatomon' announces the identity of the eighth child to Kari, Tai, and Agumon. "How can I betray you when I was never on your side to begin with?" :—'Wizardmon' s reason for why he's not a traitor. "Hey, why don't you pick on somebody one-tenth your size?!" :—'Gatomon' trying to prove that size doesn't matter. "What do you mean 'true identity'? Could it be that...? ARE YOU THE EIGHTH DIGIMON?!" :—Even Myotismon is taken surprise by the reveal regarding Gatomon. Other notes de:Endlich gefunden